Misplaced
by Nobody 08
Summary: Orihime's been acting strange lately... no, I mean stranger than usual....
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I have a Kon though. And he's got a tuxedo and a little microphone. He hangs proudly on the hilt of my Tensa Zangetsu, which hangs on the wall, hopefully next to Sode no Shirayuki soon, when it shows up.**_

* * *

**Misplaced**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

It took a sleep-over. And a Hollow. The day that set things in motion started like any other.

"Oi, Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted, waving her hand in front of Orihime's face, "Are you spacing out on Kurosaki again? I swear, that boy is so dense, you should really just move on already...."

"I-I was not!" Orihime truthfully said, seemingly nervous. Tatsuki, having been Orihime's friend for a long time, picked up on the honesty.

"Oh? Then what?" Tatsuki asked, "Or, maybe, who?"

"N-no! It's not like that!" Orihime insisted, blushing.

"Alright, alright, no need to get all defensive." Tatsuki said, throwing up her hands.

The truth was, Orihime didn't know _what _it was. Lately, she'd been feeling like something was misplaced. Not wrong, or entirely weird, but just off, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So, you're still coming to my house tonight, right Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Aw, shoot! I forgot! I'm sorry, Orihime, I can't tonight."

"What? Why?"

"My parents decided this morning that today was cleaning day. I have to help." Tatsuki answered, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, okay." Orihime said, pouting.

"Aw, don't look at me like that... come on...." Tatsuki looked around for inspiration to try to cheer Orihime up, noticed Rukia Kuchiki playing chess with Ichigo Kurosaki, and suggested, "Why not ask Kuchiki?"

"What?" Orihime asked, shocked and a little afraid of the idea. Suddenly her expression was confused, almost angry as she wondered, _**What was that? Such an overreaction to the thought of Kuchiki-san spending the night....**_

"You know, Rukia." Tatsuki explained, "I bet she's never been to a sleep-over before. You could show her how it's done." Orihime considered the proposal. Then she smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Tatsuki-chan!" she said. _**Maybe she can help me find out why I feel so lost....**_

"Hey, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted, running over to Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia moved one of the white pieces on the chessboard between her and Ichigo and purred, "Checkmate."

"AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL!? I HATE THIS GAME!" Ichigo bellowed furiously.

"You're just jealous that you can't beat me." Rukia commented.

"SCREW YOU!"

"When, where, how hard, and what position?" Rukia smoothly countered, smirking in a way that was dangerous, yet still sweet. Orihime was shocked at first, but realized it was a joke and giggled. She'd heard Tatsuki use the same comeback once or twice before.

"YAAAH! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Ichigo screamed, and stormed away. Rukia crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and smirked to herself for a moment before turning to Orihime and saying, "You wanted something, Inoue?" Orihime shook her head to escape her trance.

"Inoue?" Rukia asked again, "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine!" Orihime dropped her train of thought at the sound of Kuchiki's concerned voice. Rukia looked at her sceptically.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just spaced for a moment, that's all." Orihime said.

"Well, judging from what I know that's kind of regular for you, so I won't worry...." Rukia said, "But did you want something?"

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to know if you'd like to spend the night at my house tonight! I can imagine how living with Kurosaki-kun can get, and Tatsuki can't come, so I'd be alone otherwise, so I decided to ask you. I mean, it wasn't entirely my...." Orihime paused, realizing that she was putting to much effort into it. And she was nervous.

"I'd love to." Rukia answered, smiling.

"Really? That's great! I... umm...." Orihime brightened up at Rukia's answer, starting a sentence that had no real thought behind it, so she tried to end it gracefully, "Yeah."

"Inoue, are you sure you're alright? You're blushing." Rukia asked, her eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to the side.

"What?" Orihime asked herself out loud, covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Blushing." Rukia repeated, "That is the right term, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, that's right...." Orihime said. _**But why? **_

Orihime's thoughts were cut off by the bell.

"Let's walk to class together. I'm not entirely convinced that you're fine." Rukia said, frowning.

"Ah, o-okay...." Orihime stammered.

When they got into the room, Orihime noticed Chizuru Honshou staring in her direction. Chizuru was the school's lesbian, and flirted with Orihime constantly. Orihime was not surprised that she was staring... what was surprising was _how_ she was staring. Chizuru's expression showed a curiosity, confusedness, and that she was concentrated on something. As soon as Orihime saw that her mouth was slightly open, she noticed the little bit of awe in her face, too.

"Why is she not saying anything?" Tatsuki asked Orihime form right behind her, "Usually I would have had to hurt or threaten her by now...."

"I don't know...." Orihime answered, staring back at Chizuru. _**It's almost like she knows something... or is trying to figure it out.... **_she thought.

"Come on, Orihime, we should sit down." Rukia said, tugging Orihime's arm.

"Oh, yeah...."

* * *

Yay! First chapter! XD


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Bleach. Sorry guys.**

* * *

"So, are you ready to go, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked after the final bell rang, "I have a spare sleeping bag and pajamas, so you shouldn't have to go to Ichigo's if we wash your uniform!" she considered her statement for a moment, then asked, "Or do you even sleep? Do you need a futon, or should I just make a lot of coffee for myself? Because I-" Rukia's giggle cut her off.

"I have no trouble sleeping, but that's thoughtful of you to consider." she said, smiling warmly.

"O-oh, of course." Orihime muttered. She couldn't help but notice the warm roseiness of Rukia's voice. Not exactly feminine in that sense, but it reminded her of dark red roses at night, with little drops of rain on the petals, even when she sang.(1+2) Actually, now that Orihime thought about it, everything about Rukia seemed to provoke that particular image....

"They're beautiful...." Orihime commented on the roses in her mind.

"Beautiful? Would you be talking about me, perchance?" Chizuru asked, suddenly in Rukia's place in front of her.

"Ah! Chizuru-chan! Where did you come from, where's Kuchiki-san?" Orihime gasped, "You scared me...."

"Oh! I didn't mean to startle you, Orihime, I just walked over while you were spacing. Kuchiki's right over there, talking to Kurosaki about something. She tried to tell you, but you were on another planet." Chizuru explained.

"Oh no! Thanks Chizuru! KUCHIKI-SAN!" Orihime shouted, turning and running toward Rukia and Ichigo. Chizuru grinned a devilish grin.

"I thought so." she said to herself, entirely too pleased. Orihime glanced back and saw Chizuru's grin, which only served to confuse her. She shook the thought away. She'd already spaced out on a friend... _twice_ today, she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted, getting Rukia's attention. Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to face her, looking curious. "I'm sorry I spaced out on you, it's not like me to ignore someone like that, please forgive me!" she bowed, and Rukia giggled. Orihime raised her head, making eye contact with Rukia,who was _right in front of her face. _She gasped and jumped back, blushing. Rukia smiled and said,

"You're forgiven."

"Oh, good." Orihime said, returning the smile.

"You're right, Rukia, there's defiantly something wrong with her tod-MMPH!" Ichigo began, but Rukia suddenly sprung up and got on Ichigo's back, holding her hands over his mouth. "MmmmmmMMmm, yMMmm_MM!!"_ Ichigo yelled under Rukia's hands, which she translated as "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY _BITCH?!"_

"I told you not to say anything, Kurosaki!" Rukia answered. Orihime was totally lost.

"Uhh.... Anyway, are you ready to go?" Orihime asked. Rukia looked up from Ichigo to Orihime.

"Oh! Yes!" she jumped off of Ichigo, waved at him and said, "See ya later, Ichigo."

"What? What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm spending the night at Orihime's tonight." Rukia answered. Ichigo shook his head.

"Of course you are." he said, turning around and walking away, "Whatever. See you guys tomorrow."

"What did he mean by that?" Orihime asked.

"Aah, don't worry about it." Rukia answered, looking a little annoyed.

"But...."

"Can't help but worry." Rukia said, looking Orihime in the eyes. Orihime was taken aback at the eye contact. _**She's really very.... **_

"What?" Orihime asked, before she spaced for too long. Rukia smiled.

"It sounds like something you'd say. 'But I can't help but worry.'" Rukia stated. Orihime's face fell into shock when she realized,

"That's exactly what I was going to say! Wow, Kuchiki-san, you are good at reading people, aren't you?" Orihime asked, suddenly very impressed, and interested. Rukia smirked her dangerously sweet smirk.

"You have no idea." she said.

"Ooh.... So, so, so... have you figured out Chizuru? I mean, it's none of my business, but Tatsuki keeps telling me about how she does, and doesn't want to know what's going through her head at the same time...." Orihime wondered. Rukia squinted and put a little bit of accentuation into the danger in her expression.

"Of course I have." she said, her face turning slightly serious, "See her now?" she pointed. Orihime followed Rukia's finger and spotted Chizuru talking with some people Orihime had seen around... a few were in the same class as our three girls.

"Yeah... who are those people she's talking to?"

"Hang on... she won't be talking to them for much longer."

"Why's that?"

"You see the way her body's facing away from the circle?"

"Yeah."

"It's been that way for the past few moments. She's trying to get going."

"Wow, Kuchiki-san, that-"

"But that's not all."

"What?"

"Wait a moment, look like you're talking to me." Rukia said as Chizuru started going in the direction her body was faced after waving to her friends. She walked a short distance, looked around, saw Orihime and Rukia, and kept walking. Actually, she walked a little faster after seeing Orihime and Rukia.

"What?" Orihime whispered, "She didn't...."

"She doesn't flirt with you when your friend's not around... what was her name?" Rukia asked.

"Tatsuki?"

"Yeah. Her. You want to know why?" Rukia questioned Orihime while beginning to walk toward the closest exit to the school campus.

"I want to know how you know that...." Orhime said, following Rukia's lead.

"I've seen her do that," Rukia gestured to where Chizuru was when she ignored Orihime's presence, "a lot. She tends to ignore you more often than not if Tatsuki isn't around. She'll especially ignore you if I'm around. Or at least, now she will."

"Why?" Orihime asked. Rukia grinned a little.

"To the Tatsuki part, or the me part?" she asked.

"The Tatsuki part first," Orihime said, "then the you part."

"I haven't come to a completely for sure conclusion, but I'm pretty convinced that Chizuru just likes messing with her... I just don't know why. So it really has nothing to do with you. Okay, maybe a little. If she could actually win you over, that'd probably be a bonus. Even thought she'd actually make a nice host, I think. You should try accepting next time she invites you over. I get the feeling she'd actually be very respectful, and that the whole 'pervert' thing isn't really what she's like." Rukia said, shrugging at the end.

"Whoa... I-I'll think about that one... umm, but what about the part about you?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, that? Well, I figured it'd save you some grief if I got her to quit wanting to bug Tatsuki so often, so I got her to stop while I'm around, at least."

"H-how'd you do that?" Orihime wondered. Rukia smirked. It was a regular smirk this time, but a smirk, none the less.

"I told her I was actually interested in you, and that if she didn't hit on you while I was around, that she might catch it when I finally got you."

* * *

(1)Statement based on the Japanese voice actress.

(2)To hear Rukia sing, go to my profile for the links.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (sigh) No. I don't. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Orihime's mind was completely blank.

"....What?" she managed to utter.

"I thought that if there was someone else trying to actually pursuing you romantically, she might leave you alone. Then I realized, if it was a male, she'd start trying to turn you as soon as possible, but if it was a female, it would work. And besides, I couldn't think of any men I could get to do it. After I came up with the idea, I did consider asking your friend to do it... Tatsuki, right?" Rukia paused the explanation for an answer.

"R-right." Orihime confirmed. She wondered for a second what it would be like to have Tatsuki as a girlfriend, and decided that she actually might not mind it. Orihime was still a little stunned by Rukia's bold plan to lead Chizuru to believe that someone else actually wanted her, when it's obvious that most of the population of the school's males (and more of the females than she would care to remember) did.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," Rukia said, pulling on Orihime's arm to get her to start walking again, "you're thinking about all the guys and girls who actually do admire you that I could have asked, right, Orhime?" Orihime only nodded. She was amazed by Rukia's ability to know how people work. _**That's how she's always able to get people to do things, and how she always knows what to say... she just knows people, and how they work. **_Orihime summed it up in her mind as Rukia continued,

"Well, none of them like you the way I would need them to. See, they think you're pretty, and have a great bust size besides. But what I needed was an honest girl who really would like you for _you, _not your looks... or at least someone who could pull it off. All of the other people would have been too nervous to even approach you."

"So that's why they never talk to me...." Orihime said. Rukia nodded just as they got off the campus.

"At that point I figured, 'Why leave this to someone else? Who better to handle this than the person who devised it?'"

"So...." Orihime began, but faltered in her words. She wanted to ask questions, but she didn't know what to ask.

"Hmm?" Rukia inquired, turning her head to Orihime.

"Sodoyoureallylikeme? Umm, I-I mean... oh, why did I have to ask...." Orihime covered her face in her hands, trying to cover her blush as she walked. Rukia smiled. She pushed Orihime back at her shoulder, making the two girls face each other.

"Inoue. Look at me." Rukia said. Orihime slowly lifted her head from her hands to meet Kuchiki's gaze.

"I-I mean, if you don't want to answer, that's okay, because I didn't really mean to ask, and it's none of my business, really, so I'll understand if--" Orihime's blabbering was cut off by a finger to her lips. Orihime's blush grew more intense.

"Orihime," Rukia said, her expression serious, "I do like you for you, but..." she glanced around, probably to make sure that Chizuru wasn't around, but whispered anyway, "only as a friend." Orihme's face faded back to normal, as her embarrassed look turned to an expression that kind of said,

"Oh." the word seemed to slip from Orihime's mouth. Rukia found her sweetly dangerous smirk again.

"Or at least..." she said in the smoothest voice she could muster, "so far." Rukia finished her statement with a wink, then she turned to keep walking, keeping her smirk the whole time.

Orihime's jaw fell some at the wink, but not so much that a person would use the word 'hanging' to describe it. The blush that had just left returned, and Orihime reflexively tried again to cover it, but this time with only one hand.

"Kuchiki-san!" she shouted, chasing after Rukia, "Don't tease me like that! It's not nice!" the rosy tint became darker as she realized what she said. Rukia paused and let Orihime catch up.

"Why not?" she asked, still smirking.

".... I...." at first Orihime didn't know what to say, but then she became even more flustered than she already was, and yelled, "I don't know, it's just not!" while waving her arms around.

"Okay, okay... I get it, Inoue, calm down." Rukia said, pulling Orihime's arms back down to her sides.

Orihime immediately stopped. She had one thought rushing through her brain.

_**How much of it does she **_**really****_ get... does she know how lost I've been feeling lately? _**

There was silence as they walked. Orihime wondered about Rukia's abilities, letting herself slip into a daydream about Rukia being the ringleader of a circus, while Tatsuki and herself were jugglers, Ishida played a Robin Hood type role (while chasing Ichigo, the bad guy, the whole time), Chizuru could have been a tightrope walker, and....

"So..." Rukia said, carefully considering something, "I think teenage females usually talk while they go places, mostly about males, or they gossip... right?"

"Well, sure, but that's not always true." Orihime answered.

"Really?" Rukia asked, gathering information.

"Yeah. In fact, the closest friends are the ones who can be together for long periods of time without talking, or feeling like it's awkward." Orihime said, smiling and putting up a finger, "This one time, Tatsuki spent the night at my house, and I guess we just weren't interested in talking that night, because we never said a word. We had a great time anyway, though. Actually, I think it even became an unspoken game, because when I said 'Good morning' the next day, she smiled and told me that I lost."

"Wow. That's quite a feat." Rukia commented, "I don't think I've ever had that happen to me before...."

"We should try it!" Orihime shouted suddenly. Rukia made a face that said, 'Are you serious?', and Orihime answered, "C'mon, Kuchiki-san, it could be fun!"

"I don't know...." Rukia said, her tone making the fact that she was not favoring the idea obvious.

"Well, think about it. Meanwhile, I guess we can try...." Orihime let the unfinished statement hang in the air, so she could come up with something.

"Well, there's this game that I've heard of that I've been wanting to try, but no one ever seems to want to play it. They all say it's a child's game...." Rukia told Orihime.

"Oh? What game is that?" Orihime asked excitedly. Rukia blushed a little.

"I Spy." she said, too embarrassed to hold eye contact with the orange haired girl.

"Really? Well, Kuchiki-san, you should have come to me sooner! That's one of my favorite games!" Orihime said, practically bouncing, but holding herself back for fear of falling while she's walking.

"O-oh... I see." Rukia responded.

"No, Kuchiki-san, I Spy! Okay, okay, I'll go first." Orihime looked around, and said, "I spy... with my little eye... something that iiiiiisss... straight!"

"Umm... a building?" Rukia guessed.

"Nope!"

"That lamppost?"

"Oh! That's right!" Orihime exclaimed, "Okay, now it's your turn!"

"Uh... right." Rukia said, looking around, then asking, "How exactly does this work?"

"Pick something that you see. Don't tell me what it is, but pick something."

"Okay."

"Now repeat after me." Orihime said, and Rukia nodded, concentrating perhaps a little too hard, "I spy...

"I spy...." Rukia repeated, her face unmoving aside from her lips.

"With my little eye...."

"With my little eye...."

"Something that is...."

"Red." Rukia said.

"Oh! Okay...." Orihime muttered, scanning their surroundings, "Is iiiit.... The letters on that sign over there?"

"No."

"Hmm.... How about the bow on my school uniform?"

"Nope"

"Ummmmm... the bow on _your _school uniform?"

"Try again." Rukia giggled.

"Oh, I know! It's that car right there! The nii-san (**A/N: Actually Nissan, but I like puns, so there, LOL**)!"

"Right!" Rukia said smiling, "Hey, this is more fun than I thought it would be!"

"It gets really fun when you start getting more into the abstract." Orihime said.

"You mean it gets better?" Rukia asked, suddenly getting even more excited.

"Oh, yeah." Orihime replied, grinning.

The two girls played I Spy all the way to Orihime's house. It was Orihime's turn when she said,

"I spy, with my little eye, something that iiiiiiiiissss.... Oh, my building!"

"Um, I don't think you're supposed to tell me...." Rukia began.

"No, Kuchiki-san, this is where I live!" Orihime said.

"Oh! I see." Rukia said. As soon as they walked in, she began scanning the layout of the building, taking mental notes of everything she saw. They reached a door with the number 202 on it, and Orihime unlocked the door and walked in as Rukia continued taking her notes. Upon entering the room, Rukia began looking around the room with the most serious face, which immediately lifted when she remembered that she knew this room... that and it was small, so there wasn't much there.

"Why do you do that?" Orihime asked.

"Do what?"

"Take note of everything. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just curious." Orihime blurted, lightly blushing. Rukia smirked.

"Good thing you're not Yoruichi," Rukia commented, "or I'd have to say something about how that kind of thing can be deadly." Orihime held back a laugh.

"Ooh, Kuchiki-san, that's so mean." she said.

"But you know it's funny. And what's with all this 'Kuchiki-san' all the time? Surely we know each other better than that!" Rukia said, frowning.

"Well, uh, I..." Orihime stuttered, "Uh... well, you still call me 'Inoue'! That counts for something, right?"

"I guess so," Rukia shrugged, "but to answer your question, I take note of everything because it helps to know when you're in a battle, or if you have to get out fast."

"Oh. Cool." Orihime said.

There was an awkward silence until Rukia spoke.

"So, what now?" she asked. Orihime pondered this for a moment.

"Well, we could watch a movie."

".... Okay. I've been been interested in the idea since I first came to the human world." Rukia asked. Orihime's dumbfoundedness took over her features. "What?!" Rukia responded, wide-eyed, "Was it something I said?"

"Yes! Kuchiki-san, you've never seen a movie? Not one? Does Ichigo's family even own a TV?"

"Whether they own one or not is irrelevant." Rukia said calmly, "The main factor here is whether or not I've bothered to watch it."

".... I guess that's true...." Orihime said. Another awkward silence. Suddenly, something began to beep. Both girls gave each other a gravely serious glance before Rukia quickly checked her phone. The device helps her, as a Soul Reaper, locate various spirit beings, such as....

"A Hollow!" Rukia shouted, putting away the phone and getting out her Soul Candy, opening her mouth and preparing to swallow one of the pills.

"Should I come?" Orihime asked. Rukia paused before pressing the head of the Chappy the Rabbit pill dispenser, closed her mouth, and turned to face Orihime. At the sight of Rukia's expression, The orange-haired girl's bottom jaw fell by a few centimeters, parting her lips as her eyebrows came a little closer together, and she felt a mix of emotions that seemed familiar, like confusion, regret, and sadness.

The expression Orihime saw on Rukia's face was full of sadness, like she was much too lonely for her own good, and really wanted Orihime to go with her, but at the same time wanted to say no, that it was needless, and that she could handle it... but then Rukia let herself smile. Weakly, but it was enough to make Orihime do the same.

"Why not." Rukia said, her smile growing.

"R-really? You mean it?" Orihime exclaimed as Rukia took her gikongan (soul pill thingy), and her Soul Reaper form suddenly separated from her gigai (fake body).

"Chappy. Stay here. We'll be back." Rukia said to her gigai.

"Understood, pyon (1)!" Chappy said, grinning ear to ear and waving. Orihime watched, still a little surprised at Rukia's response, as the Soul Reaper swiftly jumped out the window. A few moments passed before Rukia's head popped up from under the window pane.

"Uhh, sorry.... I forgot that you can't just jump out windows and things like Soul Reapers do...." she said nervously, "Eer... maybe you can ride on my back?"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted, completely shocked, "I... I couldn't possibly...!"

"Why not?" Rukia asked, frowning, "I used to ride on Ichigo's back all the time before my Soul Reaper powers came back!" Orihime's face turned slightly blank as she thought about the innuendo of Rukia's statement....

_**Uhh.... I think Tatsuki's right... Chizuru's way of thinking has invaded my mind.... **_Orihime thought, shaking her head in an attempt to bring herself back to the situation at hand.

Rukia had moved while Orihime spaced, and was now standing on the window pane, her arms crossed over her chest, and a very serious frown on her face. Orihime couldn't help but compare her to a certain caped American super hero who tends to "stand" outside people's windows on occasion....

"I don't have forever," Rukia said, "Either you ride on my back, or you can't come."

"OKAY! Okay, I'll do it...." Orihime blurted. Rukia stepped down from the window and into the room, and Orihime noticed the grace in even this small movement.

Rukia bent down a little and told Orihime, "Well, get on."

Orihime blushed and closed her eyes as she thought, _**Don't think like Chizuru, don't think like Chizuru....**_ She forced back the innuendo, opened her eyes and, suddenly determined, walked purposefully to Rukia, and climbed onto her back.

"Ready?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Orihime answered.

At this, Rukia jumped out the window once more.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't...." Orihime gasped, putting one hand over her mouth.

"You want me to pull over?" Rukia asked, smirking.

"N-no... I'll be fine...." Orihime regained her composure and swept her hair out of her face. Rukia was so used to traveling this way, she had the skill to let her mind picture Orihime's hair billowing violently in the wind due to the speed, and the determined look Inoue probably had on her face. The Soul Reaper was glad just then that Orihime couldn't see her face, as it had unconsciously slipped into a sad smile as she came back to reality... and she wasn't in the mood to be questioned at the moment.

"THERE!!" Orihime shouted, pointing. Rukia followed her finger and saw it: a huge creature, wearing a mask that seemed to be made of bone, and seemed to be mostly red in color. She made as soft a turn as she possibly could, considering Orihime's condition, and headed towards the Hollow. They landed, and the Hollow immediately took note of them.

"You two..." it said, "smell especially TASTY!" It swung its hand at them, but Rukia already had her zanpakuto (sword, means "soul cutter") unsheathed, and blocked the attack with ease.

"I'm not sure if I want to accept that as a compliment...." Rukia taunted the Hollow, "What do you think, Inoue?"

"I don't know if I would either...." she said.

"It's agreed then...." Rukia told the Hollow, "Your mug is too ugly to accept compliments from."

"YOU BITCH!" It shouted. Its eyes suddenly glowed red, and Rukia knew something was going to happen.

"Orihime...!" she shouted to the red haired girl... perhaps a little too late. The ground the girls were standing on suddenly burst into flame.

"Hahahaha!" The Hollow laughed, "Nothing can stand against my firepower!"

"Oh, really?" Rukia's voice said from behind the wall of flames, "Why didn't you just set us on fire directly? Can you only burn inanimate objects?"

"What the hell?" the Hollow asked in disbelief, "How are you still alive?"

"Rukia, hurry..." Orihime muttered, concentrating on her Santen Keshun (Three God Protection Shield) under their feet, holding back the flames, "I don't know how long I can hold this...."

"Don't worry... I know how to easily deal with this guy... it might be over the top, but...." Rukia started saying, and was interrupted by Inoue's outburst of,

"Then do it!" Rukia glanced at Orihime, and saw that she really was beginning to struggle.

_**Of course, **_Rukia thought, _**Almost all the other attacks she's ever rejected were quick! **_She lifted her zanpakuto and thought, _**I should make this fast. It might hurt a little, but that's okay....**_

"Dance," Rukia said, "Sode no Shirayuki."

At that moment, her zanpakuto turned completely white, including the blade, and seemed to grow a long, white, silken ribbon from the not-bladed end of the hilt.

Oh...." Orihime almost gasped at the sight... and then felt her shield get weaker for a moment. "Ahh!" she cried as she completely focused on her shield again. Rukia stepped forward and prepared to thrust her zanpakuto down into the flames, and where she knew there was ground underneath them. She had to do it four times, to create the target area;(2) she cringed the first time as the flames devoured her hands, but the other three weren't as bad. Every time she removed her sword, a small pillar of light shot up, as a kind of a marker.

"Second dance," Rukia announced her next attack as she positioned herself to stab the ground once more, "Hakuren (White Ripple/Wave?)."

She slid her blade into the ground in the center of all the pillars, and a giant tidal wave of snow covered everything in front of Rukia, knocking back the Hollow and putting out half of the fire. The Soul Reaper grabbed Orihime's arm and flash stepped over to the Hollow.

"AAAHHHH! I CAN'T GET UP! BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I can't help it if you're too big for your own good." Rukia commented, her face giving no hint of sympathy.

"Wh-what was that? Weren't we just over there?" Orihime blinked and tried to register the information.

"Shunpo," Rukia answered, "or sometimes it's called a Flash Step. It's a Soul Reaper technique," then she turned to Orihime and said, "Would you like to do the honors?", reverting her zanpakuto and sheathing it, glad to be able to rest her burnt hands.

"Wha- oh!" Orihime didn't get what Rukia was asking at first, but caught on fast, "Sure."

The orange-haired girl stepped back a little, and was going to keep doing so when Rukia shouted,

"That's probably far enough."

"O-oh, yeah." Orihime said, then stopped and put on the same determined face Rukia imagined earlier, put her hands forward and shouted, "Koten Zanshun (Lone God Cutting Shield)! I reject!"

what seemed to be only a disk of light suddenly shot towards the Hollow, and flew threw it, effectively slicing it in two.

"Gahh..." the Hollow murmured as it faded out from existence.

"Well," said the tiny fairy-man that suddenly was in Orihime's face, "that was fun. You should get into fights more often, woman." Orihime's eyes widened as a slightly burnt fist materialized around the fairy.

"Do you realize how disrespectful that is?" Rukia said, her hand grasping the fairy, her expression showing an intent to teach him a lesson through physical punishment.

"Rukia, your hands...!" Orihime exclaimed, "Doesn't that hurt?" Rukia smiled weakly.

_**Not as much as just being....**_ she began to think, but shook her head and said, "Not as bad as you might think."

"Oh, Rukia...." Orihime whispered, leaning closer to Rukia's hands, "Let me fix that...."

"What, are you planning to kiss them and make them all better?" Rukia inquired due to Orihime's distance... or lack thereof. Orihime looked up, establishing eye contact with Kuchiki. Rukia's confusion took control of her visage when she saw the honesty in Inoue's eyes... and that she was blushing a little.

"Well, no, but I could, if you wanted me to...." Orihime said, her words almost fused together. She look away again as her blush spread. Rukia couldn't help but begin to blush as well.

"Eeh.... Umm..." Rukia muttered, "I don't think that'll be necessary.... We should probably leave before Ichigo shows up... I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now...."

"O-okay...." Orihime said, walking over to Kuchiki. The Soul Reaper simply swept Orihime up in her arms.

"Don't look down," Rukia told Orihime, and took off.

_Later...._

"What the hell?" Ichigo wondered, all ready for a Hollow versus Soul Reaper battle, "I was hoping to get some action today, too.... DAMN YOU, KON!!"

* * *

(1) In the manga, each of the Soul Candy characters in the series (except Kon) have a particular word that they end their sentences with. I think Chappy actually says "pyon" a little more often than that in the anime....

(2) Did I use the semicolon right? I've never really understood the rules on it....


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm also kinda glad that I don't, because it wouldn't be nearly as awesome.... ^^;

* * *

**_

"Aah...." slipped from Orihime's lips as she glanced downward. She was in Rukia's arms, at least a good thirty feet above ground. Rukia suddenly frowned.

"What did I tell you about looking dow-" Kuchiki's sentence ended when she felt Orihime's arms around her neck tighten. She blushed a little as Inoue's cheek pressed against hers and she heard,

"I'm afraid of heights...." in a small, slightly shaky voice.

"Do you mind a little more speed?" Rukia asked, her frown returning, this time more serious than angry. Orihime clutched the back of Rukia's shihakusho (Soul Reaper's kimono, means "garment of dead souls")

"Go," Orihime gently whispered in her ear.

Rukia held Orihime closer and sped up.

_In Orihime's apartment...._

Rukia's face was filled with concern and a slight sadness as she carefully sat Orihime on her bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were afraid of heights...."

Orihime looked up and smiled weakly.

"It's okay," she said, "I couldn't ever be mad at you."

"That's good to know." Rukia copied Orihime's smile and called, "Chappy, where'd you go?"

"I'm under here, pyon!" said a voice from under the bed.

"What are you doing? Come out from there."

"I thought it would be weird if someone walked in and saw Rukia-chan without Orihime-chan, so I hid, pyon!"

"Well, I guess I don't give you enough credit."

"That's right, pyon!" Chappy exclaimed.

"Don't push it." Rukia said, stepping back into her gigai.

"So, will you let me heal your hands now?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, yes." Rukia answered, walking to Orihime and placing her slightly burnt hands on Inoue's lap.

"Soten Kiishun (Two God Restoration Shield)," Orihime said, her hands hovering over Kuchiki's, "I reject."

A small ovular shield enveloped Rukia's hands, and only stayed for about twenty seconds before fading away, revealing them as perfectly clean, and uninjured.

"Thanks, Orihime." Rukia said.

"No problem, Kuchiki-san...." Orihime replied, yawning. Rukia smiled like a mother might smile at a young yawning child.

"Should we call it a night?" Rukia asked, tilting her head.

"N-no! We haven't watch a movie yet, and I haven't made dinner... or do you eat? Maybe I should just skip that...." Orihime slipped away into her own thoughts. Rukia shook her head as she stood and offered a hand to the other girl, quickly snapping her into reality once more. Orihime blushed slightly and looked up at Rukia.

"Are you going to help me pick a movie, or not?" Rukia asked, almost rolling her eyes.

"O-oh! Yes, of course!" Orihime exclaimed, moving to take Rukia's hand, then hesitating.

"It's not that hard." Rukia sighed, waving her hand around a little, "I just want to make sure you can stand by yourself." At this, Orihime frowned.

"Of course I can!" she stood, ignoring Rukia's hand, "See? I'm perfectly... whoa...." Rukia moved to catch Orihime as soon as she swayed a little. Finding herself in Rukia's arms for the second time tonight, Orihime blushed again.

"What did I say?" Rukia asked, smiling weakly. Orihime usually would have responded to this kind of statement with something like, 'Oh, I guess you were right,' but something in Rukia's face made speech impossible.

"Rukia...." Orihime muttered. If you asked her, she wouldn't be able to tell you why she said it. In fact, she might even try to tell you that she didn't really, but it was her subconscious. Whatever the reason, Rukia's smile warmed up at the sound of her first name on Orihime's lips. She turned her head to Orihime, careful to change her expression to one of slight concern.

"Yes, Orihime?" she whispered.

"I...." Orihime tried to answer firmly, "There's actually something I want to talk to you about...."

"Oh, yeah?" Rukia asked, sitting Orihime and herself back on the bed, "What would that be?"

"Well... I guess you've noticed how... strangely I've been acting lately." Orihime said. Rukia nodded, fully concentrated on listening.

"I was hoping... see, I don't even really know why I've been acting that way myself, I just feel... like something's... in the wrong context."

"'In the wrong context?'" Rukia repeated, confused, "How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." Orihime said, thinking hard, "But I think it's like... some thing's not right, but I don't really want to call it wrong, because it's not, but more like I'm using something wrong, or... like I'm trying to put pickles in a toaster, when the bread's right there."

"Oh, like it's..." Rukia said, scanning the ground for a word, then looked back up "misplaced?" As soon as Rukia said it, she saw Orihime's eyes widen, and a grin spread across her face.

"YES! Rukia, that's exactly it!" she shouted, then suddenly began thinking again, "Even though, I'm still not entirely sure what it is...."

"Have you lost anything recently?" Rukia asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, if that's the case, then it has to be mental. An emotion, perhaps? You used the analogy of pickles in a toaster, when the bread is there, so nothing is really _missing_... I think you just have to find the bread."

"What?" Orihime didn't quite understand Rukia's solution.

"What I'm saying is that all the elements should be in place. You just have to find what's right."

"Oh, really?" Orihime asked excitedly, her grin returning.

"I think so...." Rukia answered, still thinking. She turned away from Orihime for a moment to ponder the topic, but in the next moment she found herself in an embrace. At first she was surprised, but the feeling quickly faded as she let her chin rest on Inoue's shoulder, and her arms slowly moved to return the embrace.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Orihime whispered in Rukia's ear. The black-haired girl almost shivered, but held it back, and instead said,

"What did I say about calling me 'Kuchiki-san' all the time, Orihime?"

Orihime suddenly jumped back and began apologizing,

"Ahh! I'm sorry, Kuchik-- I mean, Rukia-chan!"

"Not quite what I was looking for," Rukia sighed, shaking her head, then smiling, "but it's a good start."

"So, let's pick a movie!" Orihime shouted, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"Okay." Rukia said, walking over to the only place Orihime's videos and TV could possibly be. She opened the closet and began looking.

"Let's see..." Orihime said from the bed, thinking, "What should be Rukia's first movie? A comedy? Or a horror movie? Maybe a cartoon? Hmm...."

"Hey, what's this one?" Rukia asked, holding up a DVD case.

"Oh! WALL-E! That's a good one, Rukia-chan! Put it in!"

"Aah... okay, if you say so." Rukia moved to the DVD player and stared at it for a few seconds before turning around and asking, "Hey, Orihime, how does this work?"

"Oops!" Orihime said, easily getting up and crossing the room, "I forgot that you wouldn't know... but at least you knew which one to ask about!"

"Hey, Orihime, you just...."

"Oh!" Orihime yelled, noticing what she did, "I guess I just forgot that I was dizzy."

"....'Just forgot I was dizzy'..." Rukia repeated in disbelief, shaking her head slightly and smiling to herself as Orihime took the DVD from her, "that's Inoue for you...."

"There!" Orihime said, quite proud of herself for putting the DVD in the player. Rukia's cell phone started beeping, and Orihime assumed the worst, judging by her facial expression.

"Relax," Rukia said, pulling her phone out, "It's just a regular call."

"Oh? I didn't know it actually took calls! Who's calling?"

"It's... Captain Soi Fon? She would never have any reason to call me, even if it were actually an emergency... someone from the Thirteenth Squad would call me, not the captain of the Second... hold on Orihime, let me take this." Rukia said, walking to the door.

"Okay. I'll get the movie ready."

Rukia stepped outside and closed the door behind her before answering her phone.

"Hello, Thirteenth Squad Kuchiki Rukia speaking."

"Kuchiki." Soi Fon's voice sounded serious, like the once or twice Rukia had heard it before.

"Captain Soi Fon. Why are you calling me? Is it urgent?" Rukia asked.

"I would say so, but you might not." Soi Fon answered.

"Well, what is it?"

"Your brother tells me you're good at reading people."

"Oh, yeah? Nii-sama doesn't talk much about me, so you must have asked him." Rukia countered, "What is this all about?"

"Such disrespect," Soi Fon said in an amused tone, "I've never heard you talk to any superior in a manner other than proper."

"Are you going to tell me what you want, Captain?" Rukia asked, the smell of popcorn assaulting her nose. Soi Fon's sigh was audible from the other side of the line.

"I-I like someone...." she said, almost whispered out of embrassment. Rukia was shocked.

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU WIN OVER YORUICHI!?"

"So you _can_ read people." Rukia could hear Soi Fon's snap back to seriousness in her voice, "Will you do it?"

"What, and become the Soul Society's Date Doctor?" Rukia said smugly, "...."

_**What could it hurt? You yourself have thought that they'd be cute together. Why not help her? And she's a Captain, you could call a favor later....**_

"I'll think about it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Call me back when you make up your mind." Soi Fon said, and hung up. Rukia sighed, put away the phone, and went back into the room.

"What did Soi Fon want?" Orihime asked, munching on a large bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing big," Rukia answered, sitting next to Orihime and taking a handful of popcorn, "just an idea she had. I said I'd think about it."

"Ooh, is she starting a band?" Orihime asked, almost jumping up and down. Rukia tried to picture the kind of band Soi Fon would put together, then shook the image from her head.

"No, she's not." she said, "Let's start the movie."

"Okay!" Orihime said, pressing the play button on the remote.

_Later...._

"So, did you like it, Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Sniff.... Y-yeah, I liked it.... sniff." Rukia replied.

"Rukia? Rukia, what... are you crying?"

"...." Rukia wouldn't answer. Orihime gently placed her fingertips under Rukia's chin and turned her head so she could see her face.

"Oh, you are! I'm sorry, Rukia-chan, I should have remembered, that scene made me cry too... oh, come here...." Orihime pulled Rukia into a heartfelt hug, and Rukia laughed a little through her tears before letting herself return the gesture.

"Hey, where will I be sleeping?" Rukia asked, the thought suddenly tugging at her mind.

"Oh!" Orihime said, breaking up the embrace, "I think...." she got up and went to the closet. She opened it and found....

"Aah! Oops!" she said.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Eeh, I forgot that the spare futon... umm... ran into a little trouble recently and...."

"What? What could have possibly happened to a..." Rukia went to the closet and saw the obviously unusable futon. Her expression deserved a sweat drop as she tried to remind herself that she was still dealing with Inoue here.

_**But it's worth it....**_

"See, what happened was...." Orihime tried to explain.

"I don't even want to know." Rukia said.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or anything else that even comes close to being that awesome....**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, that was fun." Orihime said as she helped Rukia clean up the Monopoly board. They started the game after Rukia stomached dinner. She had never seen something so... interestingly edible, and had never played Monopoly before, but as soon as she got the idea, she gained the upper hand.

"Who knew a game could be so long?" Rukia asked, picking up her piles of properties and money.

"I have no clue. It's a good time killer, though." Orihime said, almost feeling sorry for herself over how badly she'd been beaten. She yawned, making Rukia smile again.

"Are you ready to call it quits yet?" Rukia asked.

"Aahh.... I think so...."

"Okay. I guess since the futon is... out of order... I'll sleep in your bed with you." Rukia said.

"WHAT? Umm, I uh...." Orihime was surprised by the suggestion, to say the least. A blush lightly showed itself on her features.

"What do you mean, 'What'? You're not going to make me sleep on the floor, are you?"

"Well, no, but...."

"Then it's settled." Rukia said, pulling a set of pajamas from Orihime's dresser and taking off her shirt.

"Eeh...." Orihime muttered, turning away from Rukia. Her rosy cheeks only turned darker as her actions took hold in her mind.

_**We're both girls, so it's not really breaking any rules, I change in front of Tatsuki all the time, **_she thought,_** but for some reason, this seems different. **_

"Inoue? Why are you acting like that?" Rukia asked, shirtless. Orihime was suddenly very thankful for the invention of the bra, knowing the dark-haired girl was still wearing it, even though she couldn't even bring herself to imagine facing her at the moment....

"I.... I'm not sure. I just... it's the first thing that came to my mind to do." she was certian at this point that her blush was all across her face now.

"Why's that, do you think?"

"I don't know, but I think it's related to the other thing I told you about... you know...."

"Aah, yes, the 'misplaced thing'." Rukia said cooly, tossing her head while flipping her wrist and leaning on one of her legs, accentuating the fact that she had great hips, "Well, keep asking yourself questions like that, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Rukia...." Orihime said, making herself turn to face her. She ignored the fact that Rukia was still shirtless and made eye contact, "Promise me...." she paused, looking for the words, then continued, "Promise me that if you figure out what this is before I do, that you won't tell me. I want to figure it out myself." Rukia was confused for a moment, but her face softened as she smiled and nodded.

"I promise." she said, putting on the pajama shirt she was holding. She and Orihime changed, finished the regular nighttime routine, and ended up lying in the bed together.

"Who's going to turn off the lights?" Orihime asked. Both girls began trying to hold back laughter, and glanced at each other, resulting in failure in the effort for both of them.

"I'll do it." Rukia said between giggles. She got up, turned off the lights, and walked back over to the bed. She stood there for a few moments, as if contemplating something.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" Orihime's voice cut through the darkness, only serving to deepen Rukia's train of thoughts, but she shook her head, casting them aside.

Or at least, long enough to get herself into bed.

"Good night, Rukia." Orihime said. Rukia once more lost herself in her ideas, but decided not to act on them.

"Good night, Orihime." Rukia answered. To be honest, she was content to just lie there for a while, just staring at the ceiling, letting the fact that Orihime was beside her seep into her soul. She silently congratulated herself on a job well done, having kept her secret safe for another day, but that didn't keep the urge away. She was sorely tempted to roll over, move herself closer to the other girl and wrap her arms around her... but she smiled to herself as she remembered, she wouldn't dare. She was a girl... on top of that, she was dead... and on top of _that_, Orihime liked Ichigo. But even before the Arrancar had taken the girl, Rukia understood her feelings for her. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened. If she had offered to help escort Inoue with the first Hell Butterfly, she thought, maybe it all could have been... but no, that Butterfly wasn't for Orihime. Does it work that way? Rukia didn't know, nor did she particularly care at the moment. She was content to be in Orihime's company. Yes, she liked her a lot. No, she didn't know if it was love. Yes, it hurt to be just her friend sometimes, but Rukia was okay with it. It guaranteed a positive relationship, so she didn't mind. Every once in a while, she got to comfort the girl, hold her close in friendly hugs, and make her smile.

Rukia frowned as she remembered the time she had come so close to Orihime, just to have someone fall from the sky and take her off someplace. What was that girl's name? Something like Hayori... no... Hiyori. That was it. Rukia remembered how weird and confusing it was, watching that girl fly away with Orihime. Then she began recalling things such as how adamant she was on rescuing Orihime, and when Rukia herself was certian she had given her life for her. (1)

She had lived to rescue Orihime. She couldn't die alone, and even though not dying _single_ isn't quite what Kaien-dono meant, it helped strengthen her.

Rukia's thoughts became deeper and progressively more depressing as time went by, but oh, how she would have laughed if she knew that Orihime was deep in her own thoughts beside her. Orihime was facing away from Rukia, but she couldn't seem to make sleep come to her; her thoughts kept drifting back to the 'misplaced thing'. It was some kind of emotion, Rukia had said. How do you misplace an emotion? The way only Orihime could think of that was if an emotion was felt for the wrong person. But what emotion, and who was she _supposed _to feel it for? She thought back on her day, and remembered Tatsuki's complaint, "Are you spacing out on Kurosaki again? I swear, that boy is so dense, you should really just move on already...."

Then it clicked. Orihime's eyes widened as she realized, the emotion was the love she felt for Ichigo... but that's only half of it. Who she was really in love with was the question now. She figured it had to be someone close to Ichigo.... She thought and thought, and in her thought process, rolled over, expecting to see Rukia asleep, but instead saw her staring at the ceiling, frowning, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but hope that Rukia hadn't noticed, so she could just watch. She wasn't the first time she had the urge to just stare at the Soul Reaper, but now it was all that was there. She pulled up the mental image of Rukia releasing Sode no Shirayuki, and how it really did reflect her strength, grace, and... what?

_**Beauty, **_she thought.

Then it clicked again.

_**It's Rukia.**_ _**It's always been Rukia.... **_She suddenly remembered that she was staring straight at her, and that was a bad thing, seeing as the blushing would probably start soon, so she slowly rolled over, as to avoid questioning.

"Orihime." Rukia said, not looking away from the ceiling. Orihime blushed as her brain decided to finally acknowledge the fact that she and Rukia, who she now knew she _liked_, were in the same bed together.

"Y-yes?" Orihime managed to whisper. She had intended the response to be louder, but at the same time was relived that her voice hadn't left her completely.

"You're still awake." Rukia observed aloud, her tone slightly depressed, but obviously trying to hide it, "Are you still thinking about your 'misplaced thing'? You rolled over kind of slowly, I just thought you might have something you may want to discuss."

"Umm.... N-no, not yet." Orihime stuttered.

"Orihime, I don't think you realize how bad of a liar you are." Rukia sighed, turning her head to look at Orihime, but only saw the back of her head. Rukia being Rukia, and Orihime being a close friend, she continued, "You're hiding something."

"So are you...." Orihime said, actually louder than she had meant to. Rukia was shocked.

"What?" Rukia asked. Orihime rolled over, her eyes taking on the unusual trait of being piercing (at least, as far as Rukia could tell in the darkness) through an emotion which was uncommon in Orihime... a form of anger. It was light, but it still served to stun Rukia all the more.

"You heard me," Orihime said, sitting up and frowning, "You're hiding plenty of things. I don't know what they are, but it's obvious. You always have this look about you, like you have some sort of... I don't know... horrible conflict always going on in your head. It's a look of detachment, but wanting to be attached, like you know you belong in the Soul Society, but you still can't help wanting to be part of this world, too.... And then there's the other look, the grim one, like you've done something horrible, but I don't care!" she knew where this was suddenly going, but she didn't stop herself, "I don't care, Rukia! You might have done the worst thing in the world I can possibly think of, and I wouldn't care! I know you've gotten better about attachment, that's why you kept your gigai, but even if you did get rid of it, I still would be your friend, Rukia! I would still...." Orihime paused, looking away, wondering if she really wanted to finish her sentence, thinking about whether or not, since her feelings came from the ones she used to have for Ichigo, if they already had the same intensity. Then she considered for a split second if it really worked that way, or....

_**Finish the sentence or don't, Orihime, **_she thought she heard Tatsuki's voice say, _**just make the decision quick.**_

"....I would still love you." Orihime finished, tasting the words on her tongue, particularly the 'L' one. It felt right to her. She felt something wet trail down her cheek, and let herself smile, weakly.

Rukia was taken aback. Her heart had stopped at the sound of the words, the ones she'd wanted to hear, but at the same time had always feared. She wondered if this was really happening, if maybe she _had_ fallen asleep, and hadn't realized it. She sat up, tilting her head to try to see Orihime's face in the faint moonlight that came in through the window, and noticed one tear, and a smile. Her expression changed as Orihime looked up and said,

"See? You're making another one right now! Except..." her voice faded.

"...this one isn't as sad as the others." Rukia finished, wiping away Orihime's tear with her thumb, smiling. Orihime's mixed confusion and longing was clear on her face, even in the darkness. Rukia's smile grew as her contact with Orihime's face spread from her thumb to her entire hand, and she continued, "You're right. I am hiding a few things. The first one you nailed on the head, and understand that I have been trying to work it out. The second, I might tell you some day, because the third..." she paused for dramatic effect, "is about to change us."

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" Orihime asked, unable to think at the moment. Too much was happening at once. She discovered and immediately revealed new feelings. Rukia was sharing some of her deepest secrets, and, to top it all off, Rukia still had her hand on Orihime's face, and was... _leaning in closer?!_

"What that means, 'Hime..." Rukia said, "is that even though it sounds a little weird to you, and it's strange to me to be admitting it right now, is that I... well, I'm not entirely sure what love feels like, really, so I wouldn't know, but...." she fell silent, mulling over how to adequately express her feelings to Orihime, when she whispered, just registering the fact that their faces were only centimeters apart, "I think that, if what I'm feeling isn't love, it's the closest thing I've ever been to it. Or would really ever _want_ to be to it, because I would be very sore with myself if I ever discovered that there was more to it with anyone else."

"Rukia... that's so romantic.... I... umm.... Can I...uhh...or are you going to...?" Orihime said, finding herself at a loss for words. Rukia smiled wider, and almost giggled.

"It's okay," she whispered, "go ahead." Orihime's heart raced at Rukia's answer. She pictured Rukia being the kind of person to take the initiative, but today _she _got to have it.

_**Maybe Rukia is a completely different person in love than she is in everything else... maybe I am too, or maybe neither of us really know, but we're going to find out... **_Orihime thought, smiling and closing the small gap between her lips and Rukia's, _**...together.**_

Orihime understood at the exact moment she kissed Rukia what people meant by it 'feeling right', because that was one of the few ways she could describe it, but that was really all she needed. She wrapped her arms around Rukia, felt Rukia follow suit, and....

Well, let's not turn this into a hentai, now. Even though they only made out, I can get pretty bad.

After a while, Rukia and Orihime were curled up together in the bed, trying to sleep when Rukia suddenly said,

"Oh, my God...."

"What is it, Rukia?" Orihime asked, still wide awake.

"I know how to help Soi Fon...." Rukia answered.

* * *

(1) For anyone who might not know, in Bleach you can die after you die. When you die the second time, you become part of the particles that make up the Soul Society.


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE TO CLEAR THINGS UP. THANK YOU. HAVE A NICE DAY. XD**_

Okay. So, I guess the ending confused people. I'll admit, it was very open, but does anyone really check to see if a story says "complete" anymore? The point was to make a sequel. So... look for that. this story is finished. Over. I've published the sequel, it's called**_ Reverse Psychology_**. Okay? Okay. See you later. XD

Oh, but since you're here, would you mind reviewing? This story has been the highest hitter on my profile since I published it, and I'd kinda like to know why so I can write more of what people like. ^_^

There's just something about 145 hits in a month and only 13 reviews for the length of the story's existance that just doesn't add up.... .


End file.
